Passenger protective devices that protect passengers by deploying an airbag equipped in the seatbelt are conventionally known. (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-186861).
However, for the passenger protective device described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-186861, the airbag equipped in the seatbelt deployed between the steering wheel and the passenger's body to absorb the kinetic energy, it was necessary to catch the airbag with the steering wheel in order to restrain the passenger with the airbag. Therefore, for the passenger protective device described in Patent Document 1, the performance that could be exhibited by the airbag depending upon the position of the steering wheel.